


Легкий хлеб

by WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/высокий рейтинг [9]
Category: Babylon Berlin (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Drama, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019
Summary: — Это хлеб, — вздохнул он. — Да и что в нем сложного?— Совсем ничего?— Просто раздвигаешь ноги, — подтвердил Хайнц. — И немного терпишь.





	Легкий хлеб

— Если что-то не понравилось, всегда можно отказаться. Просто развернуться и уйти.  
Лотта подвела бордовым губы, сомкнула и разомкнула их несколько раз; глядя в зеркальце латунной пудреницы, коротко мазнула пуховкой по носу и лбу.  
— И все равно бесплатная выпивка и сигареты? — завистливо уточнил Хайнц. — Музыка, танцы, шмотки...  
— Выпивка, сигареты — да. Шмотки только на вечер. Порвешь или заляпаешь платье — по головке не погладят. А отказывать клиентам дважды подряд я не пробовала. Думаю, посмотрели бы косо.  
— Все равно, — с непонятной обидой сказал Хайнц и потер адски ноющее плечо. — Вам везет.  
— Кому «вам»?  
Хайнц промолчал. В мужской компании он сказал бы «сучкам», но здесь было другое. Оскорблять Лотту ему не хотелось. Лотта ему нравилась и мало была похожа на шлюху — по крайней мере, на такую, какими он их себе представлял. А ответ «бабам» или «девчонкам» в русле разговора прозвучал бы по-детски глупо.  
Лотта развернулась к нему. Подвитые кончики волос подпрыгнули и шлепнули ее по щекам.  
— Считаешь, это легкий хлеб?  
При упоминании о еде притупившийся было после чашки сладкого чая голод проснулся снова, рот наполнился слюной, в животе засосало и булькнуло. Хайнц с тоской посмотрел на кекс, который надкусила и оставила на блюдце Лотта.  
— Это хлеб, — вздохнул он. — Да и что в нем сложного?  
Он покрутил локтем и стиснул зубы от боли. Рука все еще полноценно не поднималась, а значит, тащиться на вокзал в ближайшие дни не имело смысла. Удастся ли ему потом, пропустив неделю-другую, снова попасть на ночную разгрузку, он не был уверен. Свято место пусто не бывает, найдутся желающие получить две-три марки за вагон.  
Лотта неожиданно наклонилась к нему, и Хайнц замер. Она взяла его пальцами за подбородок, провела другой рукой по волосам, убирая челку с его лба.  
— Совсем ничего?  
— Просто раздвигаешь ноги, — переведя дыхание, упрямо подтвердил Хайнц. — И немного терпишь.  
Не то чтобы он часто об этом думал, но в целом и правда считал такое положение дел несправедливым. На улице, конечно, шлюху могли и избить, и покалечить, и даже убить, если нарвется на какого-нибудь психа, — но на улице работали только конченые: пьянчужки, морфинистки, старые или уродливые — те, кому больше некуда было пойти и нечем торговать. В приличном же заведении смазливой куколке не грозило ничего страшного. Можно было подработать немного, пока учишься — вот как Хайнц, — не втягиваясь, а потом бросить и забыть. В дорогом клубе тебе не выбьют плечо неудачно брошенным на спину мешком, и ящик со стальными болванками не придавит ногу. («А если б это была кисть? — сказал, накладывая повязку на распухшую и посиневшую стопу, Руди. — Прости-прощай, хирургия!») В клубе нельзя отморозить задницу в ожидании сортировки вагонов, а тело наутро не будет ломить так, будто черти молотили его цепами в аду. После танцулек голод вряд ли скручивает желудок так, как после работы на свежем воздухе, и спать наверняка хочется не так мучительно. Последний раз Хайнц мертвецки заснул на лекции скандального доктора Шмидта и проснулся, только когда все вокруг вскочили и начали орать, — было ужасно обидно, ведь полумертвый от усталости Хайнц притащился в университет специально, чтобы ее послушать.  
— Если это так легко, — насмешливо улыбнулась Лотта и легонько щелкнула его по носу, — попробуй сам.  
— Издеваешься?  
Лотта фыркнула и поднялась со своего места.  
— Не побрезгуешь? — она подвинула в его сторону блюдце с недоеденным кексом, подхватила брошенное на спинку стула пальто, сунула руки в рукава и покопалась в карманах.  
— У меня есть одно незавершенное дело, и прямо сейчас я не могу, но через два часа жду тебя у входа в «Мока Эфти».  
Поданную Хайнцем руку она развернула костяшками вниз и правой вложила ему в ладонь что-то небольшое, вроде куска сахара в бумаге.  
Он разогнул кулак, только когда Лотта была уже в дверях.  
На ладони лежала жевательная резинка в голубой обертке.

Раза два с Руди и его друзьями Хайнц заходил в «Мока Эфти», но к тому времени, видимо, был уже слишком пьян, чтобы разглядеть что-то нормально, и клуб остался в его памяти яркими вспышками-обрывками: дергающиеся в танце тела, стойка бара, силуэты-тени за цветным стеклом, оглушающая музыка, конфетти с потолка, шампанское.  
Днем ресторан показался ему респектабельным, но довольно скучным местом: черно-белая геометрия, чистые столы, редкие посетители, несколько музыкантов, репетирующих на небольшой площадке посреди зала. Когда он проходил вслед за Лоттой мимо столиков, один из обедающих — вальяжно расположившийся в кресле брюнет в дорогом костюме — мельком бросил взгляд в его сторону, и Хайнц отчего-то смутился.  
Сейчас он не узнавал того же заведения — таким оно было бойким, ярко-пестрым, сияющим, роскошным и одновременно простым. Хайнц боялся, что почувствует себя здесь неуютно, — плечо разнылось к вечеру, к тому же он еще немного хромал, и прелесть безудержных плясок была не для него — но в действительности он испытывал лишь небольшую неуверенность. Само место ему нравилось.  
— Что мне делать? — спросил он в раздевалке.  
Лотта заставила его сменить рубашку на более узкую, на два размера меньше, сняла с него галстук и расстегнула воротник.  
— Раздвинуть ноги и немного потерпеть, — невинно произнесла она и тут же рассмеялась его реакции. — Шучу. Просто расслабься. Выпей шампанского. Потанцуй с кем-нибудь. Тебя найдут.  
Что с ним будет потом — когда его найдут (если это вообще с ним случится, в чем он сомневался), — он решил пока не думать.  
За огромной аркой открывалась сцена с подсвеченным задником. Полуобнаженные танцовщицы двигались в лучах рампы, спрятанный за ними в тени джаз-бенд играл что-то легкое и заводное. Стойка с микрофоном ждала звезду вечера — фройляйн Сорокину, таинственную русскую. «Графиня-эмигрантка, чудом избежавшая расстрела в красной России», — было написано на афише.  
Хайнц опасался встретить здесь кого-нибудь из компании Руди или знакомых из университета и поначалу держался скованно и настороженно. Ему казалось, что на нем написано, зачем он сюда пришел. Унизительный осмотр, во время которого его заставили раздеться догола и дотошно осмотрели, словно оставил на нем свой отпечаток. Но время шло, на глаза попадались лишь чужие, неизвестные лица, и постепенно напряжение отпустило. Хайнц выпил пару бокалов вина, перекинулся коротким разговором ни о чем с кельнером, поболтал с Лоттой. Пузырьки шампанского вспенили кровь и подняли настроение. Тело ощущалось невесомым, будто накаченным воздухом, и даже плечо наконец отпустило. Дневное происшествие виделось теперь самым неприятным из всего, что могло его ждать, — и оно было уже в прошлом. Хайнц стал улыбаться всем подряд, приплясывая, лавировал между танцующими и даже немного пофлиртовал с симпатичной девочкой у стойки. Когда ее кто-то пригласил, он повернулся на высоком стуле.  
Бармен насмешливо приподнял бровь в ожидании.  
— Я могу у тебя заказывать? — не очень уверенно спросил Хайнц. — Я здесь... — он замялся.  
— Новенький? — подсказал бармен. — Тебя привела Лотта?  
Хайнц кивнул, удивляясь, как быстро распространялась информация. Ему казалось, что их с Лоттой приход почти никто не заметил.  
— Можешь. Только не слишком зарывайся.  
— Что-нибудь покрепче.  
— Шнапс?  
К полуночи стало совсем хорошо. Общая приподнятость заражала и раскрепощала.  
— Zu Asche zu Staub, — пела русская певица в странном мужском обличье: в цилиндре, перчатках и кожаном плаще, и зал, как завороженный, повторял за ней слово в слово, что «везде только мрак, а мечты — лишь ветер и дым», но весь этот «пепел и прах» воспринимался игрушечным, картонным, как размалеванный задник декорации к шекспировской трагедии с вишневым соком вместо крови.  
К последнему припеву разношерстная и разномастная публика на глазах превратилась в единое целое, сложный организм, и Хайнц почувствовал себя его частью, частицей чего-то большого и очень светлого. Он тоже пел — без ошибок, хотя не знал текста до этого дня, и двигался со всеми — так слаженно, будто они не раз репетировали вместе. И нога у него больше не болела, и голод отступил, и голова была ясной, несмотря на шампанское и шнапс. Голые танцовщицы трясли кисточками, приклеенными к соскам, и перехватывали ладонями коленки, барабанщик залихватски отбивал все более сумасшедший ритм, стоящие вокруг пустились в пляс кто во что горазд. Их исступленное веселье передавалось ему. Среди незнакомых людей он ощущал себя своим и был так счастлив, как не был уже очень давно. На пике ритма раздался громкий хлопок, и Сорокина исчезла в столбе дыма. Зал ахнул.  
Хайнц отвернулся от сцены и поискал Лотту, но среди танцующих ее не оказалось. Не видно было ее и у барной стойки. Он поднял глаза к балкону, где располагались столики для важных персон. С краю, у выхода, курил человек, чья фигура и лицо показались Хайнцу смутно знакомыми, и это его остановило. Минуты две Хайнц рассматривал его, прежде чем вспомнил: у перил стоял тот же мужчина, которого он видел днем в ресторане, только костюм на нем был уже другой — черный с белой рубашкой и галстуком-бабочкой. Незнакомец неспешно затянулся сигаретой и выпустил длинную струю дыма, и Хайнц не мог оторваться от этого зрелища. Что-то магнетическое было в нем — то ли рост, то ли стать, то ли какая-то властная представительность выделяли этого человека среди всех.  
Видимо, почувствовав его внимание, господин в черном опустил голову и на секунду их взгляды встретились, а потом Хайнц непроизвольно отвел глаза. Ему показалось, что неизвестный чему-то усмехнулся.  
Хайнц вернулся к стойке и обратился к бармену:  
— Там, на балконе, — он кивнул, указывая направление, — кто это?  
Бармен перегнулся через стойку и недоуменно пожал плечами. Хайнц осторожно поднял глаза.  
На месте, где только что стоял незнакомец, лишь рассеивалось оставленное им облако табачного дыма. Расспрашивать, объясняя на пальцах и описывая словами внешность, Хайнц не стал.  
— Рюмку шнапса, пожалуйста, — попросил он. — А лучше — сразу две.  
Парень за стойкой посмотрел куда-то мимо Хайнца, за его спину, и молча отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Одной рюмкой я исчерпал свой лимит?  
— Нет. Просто ты не успеешь сейчас выпить.  
Одновременно с его словами кто-то тронул Хайнца за плечо. Хайнц обернулся. Перед ним стоял кельнер, с которым они в начале вечера обсудили погоду и шансы «Герты» в финале чемпионата.  
— Пятнадцатый номер. Проводить или сам найдешь?  
Двумя пальцами он вложил ему в руку жвачку. Обертка ее была красной.

— Что мне делать?  
Он столкнулся с Лоттой в длинном коридоре. Вымазанные маслом тела в ремнях и коже, ласкающие друг друга у стен, пугали до истерики. Кто-то совокуплялся на небольшом диване в нише. Фрау, которая днем унизительно осматривала его, подбадривающе — вероятно, ей так мнилось, — улыбнулась. Хайнца затрясло. Все навалилось сразу: в желудке заурчало, он захромал, и плечо прострелило болью.  
— Успокойся. Просто сходи посмотри, кто тебя вызвал, — Лотта взяла его за плечи и заглянула ему в глаза. — Это хлеб. Ты же сам говорил. Попробуй, так ли он сладок. Если он придется тебе не по вкусу, ты больше не будешь о нем сожалеть.  
Она погладила его по щеке.  
— Ты всегда можешь отказаться, помнишь?  
Хайнц кивнул.  
Последние шаги до нужной двери дались ему особенно трудно. Колени слабели и подкашивались. По спине струйкой потек пот. Во рту пересохло. Двери некоторых номеров, мимо которых Хайнц проходил по коридору, были открыты — там была красная обивка, но эта комната была целиком черной: стены, пол, потолок. Хайнц отдернул газовую черную занавеску от входа, прошел в проем и остановился как вкопанный.  
Он ждал типичного бюргера — сам не знал почему, но воображение рисовало ему именно такой образ: обрюзгший банкир с подагрой и свиными глазками, достопочтенный пузатый отец семейства, скрывающий порочные наклонности, тощий городской чинуша с присыпанными тальком подмышками, стареющий бонвиван в парике на пробивающейся лысине... Это должен был быть кто-то ущербный и мерзкий, но совсем не страшный.  
На кожаном диване без простыней перед ним сидел мужчина чуть постарше Хайнца, но намного его крупнее — подтянутый, мускулистый и мощный. Лицо его было грубоватым и суровым. Он смотрел на Хайнца настороженно и с подозрением, словно это ему самому, а не Хайнцу предстояла малоприятная миссия.  
«Я могу отказаться, — повторил про себя Хайнц не очень уверенно. — Могу прямо сейчас развернуться и уйти. И мне никто ничего не сделает».  
Но ноги приросли к полу и отказывались двинуться с места.  
— Надеюсь, ты не ждешь от меня телячьих нежностей? — вместо приветствия спросил клиент басом.  
Хайнц безотчетно дернулся назад, стукнулся о косяк, уперся спиной в кем-то закрытую за ним дверь и помотал головой.  
У таких горилл шишка часто оказывается с мизинец, успокоил он себя.  
Громила кивнул, расстегнул ширинку, приспустил резинку трусов и вывалил наружу вялый, но пропорциональный остальным его размерам внушительный болт. Хайнц поморщился, прикинув, сколько там будет в состоянии готовности.  
— Что встал? — рявкнул клиент. — Иди сюда.  
Хайнц неохотно похромал к дивану и неловко опустился между разведенными ногами бугая на пол. Тот откинулся на локти и закрыл глаза в ожидании. Никаких больше указаний он Хайнцу давать не стал.  
Что ж, возможно, все ограничится только этим, с облегчением подумал Хайнц и облизал губы. Такое ему было по силам. Он склонился над пахом и осторожно прихватил член губами, втянул и выпустил обратно. Его маневр мало что изменил. Хайнц попробовал взять в рот глубже. Ощущения были странными. Однажды он ел кальмаров — это было намного более упруго. Хайнц провел языком по кончику головки, едва выступающему над крайней плотью, сунулся внутрь, лизнул ненатянутую уздечку, подвигал рукой. Дело не сходило с мертвой точки. Ни малейшего признака возбуждения у клиента не появлялось. Паника потекла от солнечного сплетения и, разливаясь по телу, парализовала волю.  
С таким Хайнц не сталкивался. Он с ужасом осознал, что видел чужие стволы только в полной боеготовности и никогда не прикладывал к тому никаких усилий. Не то чтобы его опыт был богатым и разнообразным: некоторое количество раз они с соседом по комнате в католической школе помогали друг другу взаимной дрочкой; два раза он по пьяни отсасывал Руди — по крайней мере, про два раза он точно помнил; один раз Руди трахнул его, после того как они по очереди оприходовали какую-то Хельгу или Марлен, — потом Руди объяснял, что перепутал со сна, и даже извинился, хотя Хайнц не был против; еще один раз на какой-то попойке его затащил в кусты университетский чемпион по гребле, зажал в мозолистом кулаке оба их хера, как весло, и нахлобучил в диком темпе — вот, собственно, и всё. Однако его малочисленные партнеры к началу активных действий были уже на взводе, и стараться для этого не приходилось. Что делать в отсутствие стояка, Хайнц совершенно не знал.  
Он осторожно прервался, поднял голову и посмотрел на клиента.  
Громила полулежал с закрытыми глазами и выражением такой муки на лице, что Хайнцу невольно стало его жалко.  
— Ты точно хочешь? — тихо уточнил он.  
Громила открыл глаза и резко сел на диване. Хайнц отшатнулся.  
— Армянина давно знаешь? — сквозь зубы спросил клиент.  
— Кого? — округлил глаза Хайнц.  
Клиент оттолкнул его и поднялся, подтягивая одной рукой штаны. Он прошелся по периметру комнаты, словно проверяя что-то. Отогнул шторку и выглянул за дверь в коридор. «Камер тут нет», — пробормотал он.  
Нехорошее предчувствие расползалось по телу. Его клиент — сумасшедший. Может быть, даже травматик прошедшей войны. А Хайнц как назло проспал лекцию доктора Шмидта об их лечении. Стоило позвать на помощь, в коридоре были люди, но язык присох к гортани, и Хайнц, как овца на заклании, безропотно ожидал на полу.  
— Чего сидишь? — прикрикнул на него громила. — Поднимайся.  
Хайнц оттолкнулся ладонью от пола и с трудом встал. В полный рост клиент оказался еще выше, чем показался вначале, Хайнц едва доставал ему до ключиц. Одного удара здоровенной ручищи было бы достаточно, чтобы вышибить дух из кого угодно, не только из субтильного Хайнца. Такой горилле бы на разгрузке цены не было, глупо подумал он.  
Неожиданно клиент покачнулся, грузно рухнул перед ним на колени и завозился с его ремнем. Ошарашенный Хайнц не успел перевести дыхание, как его штаны были сдернуты к щиколоткам. Стреноженный ими, как конь, он опасливо опустил взгляд вниз.  
— Скажешь хоть одно слово, — угрожающе и внушительно произнес клиент, — убью. Понял?  
Хайнц захлопнул рот и кивнул.  
Клиент задрал полу его рубашки, прижался к нему всем телом, притягивая за пояс и за бедра, и потерся суровой небритой щекой о его живот. Затем оторвался, поцеловал Хайнца у пупка, в бок под ребрами, спустился ниже, тронул губами снова — мокро и горячо, еще ниже. И еще. Хайнц судорожно вдохнул. Когда вся кожа вокруг его детородного органа была усыпана поцелуями, а клиент зарылся носом в волосы на его лобке, Хайнц горел так, как ему не случалось гореть и с девчонками.  
Прежде чем взять в рот, громила остановился, подул на головку, влажно чмокнул ее и обхватил Хайнца под коленями. В его огромные плечи Хайнц вцепился, чтобы удержать равновесие — его шатнуло от первого же глубокого заглота — но тут же боязливо отдернул руки. Не отрываясь от процесса, клиент поймал его кисть и положил себе на макушку. Провел его ладонью по своим волосам.  
Хайнц погладил его по голове, почти неосознанно мазнул по шершавой щеке, запустил пальцы в вихры и захлебнулся обжигающей волной желания, когда клиент губами достал до его яиц. Ничего похожего в жизни Хайнца раньше не случалось.  
— Ох, детка! — задохнулся он — и похолодел.  
Деловито и решительно отстранив его тело от себя, клиент выпустил изо рта член и бросил на Хайнца почерневший грозный взгляд.  
Хайнц беззвучно замотал головой и даже поднял руки вверх, как сдающийся в плен, показывая: я ничего не говорил, показалось — но клиент прищурился, и ноздри его нехорошо дрогнули.  
— Повтори, — процедил он.  
Хайнц молчал.  
— Ну, — с нажимом произнес громила.  
— Детка, — шепотом повторил окаменевший Хайнц.  
Громила коротко всхлипнул, спустил с себя штаны — стояло у него будь здоров, с белой завистью отметил его природное богатство Хайнц, — и развернулся на коленях к дивану. Наклонился над сиденьем и уткнулся лицом в скрещенные руки.  
— Валяй, — глухо велел он.  
Хайнц возвел глаза к потолку, покатал во рту слюну и обильно сплюнул в ладонь.  
Минут через пять он уже, не сдерживаясь, звал своего клиента «крошкой», «киской» и «умницей», выдыхал ему между лопаток «ты ж моя девочка», оттягивал его голову назад за волосы, прикусывал за шею и мочки ушей. Клиент сопел, стонал, кричал и с горячим энтузиазмом подмахивал.  
В последний момент Хайнц успел вытащить и подняться с коленей. Его «девочка», не ломаясь, «подставила» ему лицо. Пол и обивка дивана к тому времени уже были обильно забрызганы белесыми каплями.  
Они отдышались и пришли в себя в гробовой тишине. Затем так же молча постарались ликвидировать следы своего пребывания.  
Хайнц уже собирался ретироваться за дверь, когда громила громовым басом остановил его:  
— Куда?  
В животе у Хайнца ухнуло и свернулось в плохом предчувствии.  
Он обернулся. В руке громилы был пистолет. Он махнул им в угол.  
— Сюда.  
В глубине комнаты оказалась незаметная, обитая той же черной тканью, что и стены, дверь, которая вела в темноту. Мурашки ужаса пробежали у Хайнца по спине, пальцы задрожали:  
— Куда мы?  
Клиент не ответил.  
— Эмн... ну... — проблеял Хайнц, когда они вышли в другой, пустой и почти не освещенный, коридор. — Хорошо же было.  
Громила моргнул и на секунду замешкался. Но потом по-прежнему безучастно велел пошевеливаться, ткнув в больное плечо стволом пистолета.  
Они пошли, как на расстрел: громила сзади, Хайнц впереди.  
— Как тебя зовут? — в последний раз безуспешно попытался он наладить контакт. — Меня Хайнц... Моя мать — инвалид, она пропадет, если со мной что-то случится. А твои родители живы?  
Ответа не последовало.  
Через два поворота впереди показалась еще одна дверь. Громила дернул его к себе за ворот, так что швы рубашки затрещали. Дуло уперлось Хайнцу в переносицу.  
— Скажешь боссу, что все было наоборот, ясно? — прошипел громила ему в лицо. — Иначе тебе не жить.  
— Конечно, — охотно пообещал Хайнц. — А разве ты был не сверху?  
— Именно так, — сказал клиент. Он помолчал и чуть мягче добавил: — Я Карл.  
Он отпустил ворот Хайнца и двинулся дальше.  
— Карл, — окликнул его Хайнц.  
— Что?  
Он протянул руку и стер подсохшую каплю спермы у Карла с виска.

— Ну и как? — спросил босс.  
Он не обернулся к ним и продолжал смотрел в окно, но Хайнц узнал этот силуэт. А при звуке голоса что-то сладко оборвалось внутри.  
— Нормально, — сдержанно доложил Карл. — Годится.  
Хайнцу показалось, что при этом Карл покосился на него и слегка покраснел.  
— Мог бы и сам проверить, — сам от себя не ожидая такой наглости, ляпнул Хайнц.  
Армянин медленно повернулся и посмотрел на него, как на внезапно заговорившую мебель.  
— Оставь нас, — бросил он Карлу.  
Когда за тем захлопнулась дверь, Армянин сделал несколько шагов к Хайнцу.  
— Знаешь, кто я?  
— Армянин? — переспросил Хайнц. Армянин не удосужил себя подтверждением. — Это все, что я знаю.  
— Это все, что тебе нужно знать.  
Армянин прошел мимо него к столу, и Хайнца обдало волной тонкого дорогого парфюма.  
— Хайнрих Дитер Браун, — не сверяясь с бумагами с расстановкой произнес Армянин. — Студент медицинского факультета. Тебе очень нужны деньги.  
Это был не вопрос, поэтому Хайнц не стал отвечать.  
— Что надо делать?  
Он поймал себя на том, что и ему тоже по большому счету не нужен ответ. Он был уже согласен, что бы ему сейчас ни предложили.  
— Ты когда-нибудь снимался в кино? — спросил Армянин.


End file.
